ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ
by melo'orukidea
Summary: When the Wicked Witch curses the Enchanted Forest to take revenge on Regina, the kingdom's only hope is if princess Emma escapes. To make the lost princess a believer after 28 years of pain, however, will be quite the challenge. Luckily, there's nothing Killian Jones likes more than a challenge. (Captain Swan AU)
1. Wicked is coming

**Hello dearies! Here I am, this time with a different multichapter story. It's no news that I've grown obssessed with ABC's show Once Upon a Time, and since I'm facing a painful time with the hiatus (that will end next month god bless) I decided to pass my time writing this one, like I'm doing with my HTTYD fanfiction, whose hiatus extends even more *insert here pained laughter*. And talking about that, I am not abandoning TMOTDR. I'm going through some stuff, now more about someone else than myself, and it's hard to put my mind into it when you are worried about a friend. The lack of HTTYD content is also not helping -sighs- so my sincere apologies. However, once OUAT is getting my muses back to work I think I will manage to finish the next chapter, so worry not, Dragons will return soon enough~**

 **Now, for this one, I've been planning it for weeks now and I finally found a good way to start it. It will be mainly Captain Swan and very very much AU, so I hope everyone likes and it helps going through the hiatus. Also, my favorite character is a snarky pirate with a very rich and glorious vocabulary, and since I'm almost done with the basics I thought I could give it a try. I'm studying that so I can make a perfect Killian Jones so hey, bear with this rookie will ya?**

 **Anyways, here it is the first chapter. I hope you like it~**

~ **x** ~

The Enchanted Forest was known for its magical and unique beauty, filled with courageous princesses and dragon slaying princes. And now, with the end of the ogre war and the begining of the absolutely wonderful reign of Snowhite and Prince Charming, the land strives with peace and prosperity. The only possible threat to the kingdom would be the Evil Queen Regina, Snowhite's stepmother, who held a grudge against the young queen about a lost love of long ago and spend years chasing her stepdaughter in order to take her revenge. However, upon discovering the one true love she had ran from several years before, the Evil Queen managed to made peace with herself and let go of her hatred for Snowhite, finally understanding that revenge shouldn't be the pillar of someone's existence. She retreated to her castle upon the northen hills, along with her father, leaving Snow and her prince to build the kingdom from the scratch. And since then, all have been right.

And then blissful, upon the discovery que kingdom was to gain its first heir.

The land rejoyced with the news that its queen was with child and there was no happier place on the whole world than this particular part of the land. There was peace and wealth in every corner, and the beauty of the Happy Endings being achieved was certainly the best part of all.

But alas, it didn't last.

On a peculiar day, shortly after Snowhite delivered a healthy and beautiful baby girl named Emma, the king and queen threw a ball in honor of their little princess arrival and the entire land was invited. Regina and her now husband, Robin Hood, also attended to the party with the reformed Queen completely different from her bitter older self. Wearing a bright smile, Regina abbandoned great part of her dark attire, but she chose to maintain the strong impactant colors and the elegance the velvet can provide like the breathtaking apple red long dress she was wearing on that night. Her lips, brightly red just as her dress, always pursed on a contented smile towards her outlaw husband who gladly walked around with her arms enlaced on his bicep. They approached the proud royal parents who kept playing and smiling brightly at their little girl, a scene that not long ago would have gotten Regina's blood boiling, but as little Roland shyly tugged on the fabric of her dress she remembered why there was no reason for her to feel like that anymore. After all, she did got a second chance on her Happy Ending didn't she?

"So, this is the bundle of joy everyone's been fussing about?" Her voice broke the young parents off their trance and she felt oddly warm as they smiled surprised at her, "what? Didn't think I would miss the little munchkin's first ball did you?"

Snowhite passed the baby to Charming and stepped forward, enlacing the former queen in a tight hug. Of course _that_ had been an unexpected thing for the woman who had hated her for the past decades. "You came! Oh it's great to see you, it's been so long!" she cheered stepping away, leaving a very awkward Regina to clean her throat. "We haven't seen you since we made amends, and oh," she turned smiling to Robin Hood, "And you must be Robin Hood!"

The outlaw bobbed his head in respect and offered the queen his most charming smile, "Yes indeed, milady, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Snow nodded, "Likewise," she felt Charming stepping beside her and give his own introductions to the outlaw as she finally landed her eyes on little Roland, "and who might this be?"

"Oh don't," Regina rolled her eyes, it was still hard to swallow how Snowhite could be so… Sugary. Upon the young queen's unshaken smile, she sighed and said, "This is Roland, he is Robin's son." The former Evil Queen nearly released a groan upon her stepdaughter's squeak.

"Oh Regina, that's lovely!" She chanted gleefully, "and looks like he took a liking of you."

Regina simply nodded, caressing the toddler's tousled hair and welcoming him to hide further on her. She wouldn't admit to anyone - but Robin at least - how warm and glad the possibility of being a mother made her feel. After the fiasco with Hansel and Gretel and the fact she took away her own possibility of conceiving, Regina always thought she was not fitting to be a mother. But after little Roland came into her life things abruptly changed, and the rusty heart that already had begun its healing process healed quicker with the child's presence in her life. Which is why she now could look at the happy couple and their newborn child and feel nothing but somewhat annoyed at the excessive gleefullness. She smiled to herself, pulling Robin closer. _Watch mother, you have finally failed on destroying my happiness._

Then, when Snow and Charming were gathering all the guests to a toast in honor of their baby daughter, the unexpected happened. A puff of green smoke emerged from the center of the room startling everyone, and once it dissipated a green skinned woman stepped into the light with a wicked grin on her red lips, eyes centered on the happy – and now defensive – couple of parents. "Oh well well well, what do we have here?" The witch looked around, delighting herself upon the looks of utter despair and fear boring on her. "A dashing party and I did not receive any invitation, now that's just rude isn't it?"

Charming moved forward, sword in hands as he stepped in front of his wife and their daughter in a protective stance. "Who are you?" He snarled in a unfriendly tone, watching the witch purse her lips is a pout, "Oh, you do not know of me? You wound me dear prince," she said in mocking sadness, and something about that woman just made Regina's blood boil inside her veins. " you missed my invitation for your darling girl's welcoming party."

"Enough," Regina snarled, pushing Roland towards Robin and stepping forward. Once she locked eyes with the witch she watched her sassy expression dissipate into one of fury and disgust. "You are clearly not welcome here, so I believe you should leave."

"And why should I pay any mind to your request, dear sister?"

The crowd froze as Regina frowned. Sister? She had no sister. "I have no siblings, besides… You're green." She said with a furrowed brow, feeling satisfaction upon seeing the witch twist her nose in annoyance. "And you're rude," she barked back, walking around the ballroom to pick up one of the glasses of wine resting on the buffet table. "But whatever secrets mother kept from you, sis, now they've come to finally haunt you." She took a sip, "and oh, believe me, I'll be your worst nightmare."

Regina snarled, stepping forward and conjuring a fireball. "Bring it, greenie."

"Wow wow, wait just a second!" Charming interrupted the exchange, calling the attention to himself. "This is _my_ home and my daughter's first special day. Whatever family conflict is this, take it out of my palace."

The wicked witch laughed, "Oh right, I almost forgot the real reason for my presence," she said with a wicked grin, taking a last sip of wine and walking towards the royals, ignoring Regina's murderous glare. "You see my dear prince—"

"King," snow snapped, tightening the grip on her daughter. The witch looked at her with a frown but she did nothing but glare back.

"Very well, _King_ , but you see… My gift for you in this, happy happy day of celebration for you daughter," she moved around, giving the palace an envious look, "will be a reminder of the consequences of your ignorance. And you might want to run with her out of your castle after this, after all is all because of our dear Regina." She finished with a devious grin, gesturing to the reformed queen with nothing but despise.

"Who are you?!" Snow demanded, feeling terrified once Emma started to sob on her grip.

"Zelena," was the answer as she turned to look at Regina to give her a sour look, "and I will destroy your happiness, even if is this last thing I do." She vowed, releasing a bone chilling laugh before being engulfed on the green cloud of smoke and vanishing. The crowd remained static, staring at the spot from where the witch had disappeared. And after a few minutes of a shocked silence, David returned his sword to his hip and was the first one to speak, "What's the meaning of this Regina?" he demanded, causing the former Evil Queen to look in his direction looking just as distraught, "Do you think I know? As long as I'm concerned I've no family left aside my father."

"Love, she has a vendetta against you." Robin remarked as he approached his wife with Roland in his arms, "she made that quite clear."

"But I have never seen her in my entire life!" she countered with frustration, getting Roland in her arms once the toddler reached for her with glistered eyes. "Oh Roland, no calm down. It's all right."

"We have to do something," was Snow's argument. In the moment Zelena stepped on the room Emma grew restless in her arms, and she couldn't bear the possibility that her baby daughter could be in danger with the appearing of that wicked witch. "We can't just let her run around with promises of revenge, David!"

"I know Snow, but what we know of this woman?" He turned back to the guests, seeing how nervous the room had grew. This was no place for this discussion, "Regardless, this is not the place nor the time. Let's take this to the council room."

Snow nodded, and with a simple speech giving her people assurance that everything would be dealt with, the guests were dismissed. Once the castle was again in silence, king and queen made their way towards the council room where all the other were already waiting. Upon their arrival, the voices on the room ceased. "Very well, anyone here has any idea who this woman is?"

Looks turned to Regina, who huffed in annoyance. "Are you all deaf or did you just didn't paid attention when I said I know nothing of that witch?" she snarled, causing half of the room to scowl. Regardless her attempts of peace, Regina was still resented for her evil deeds in the past. "I'm telling the truth!"

"She might be just as well plotting with this wicked witch to overthrown the kingdom, they are family after all!" Grumpy remarked with annoyance, receiving a death glare from the queen. "Yeah sister, I said it."

"Do not accuse my wife without solid proofs, dwarf." Robin snarled, being completely ignored. Regina only shook her head at him as Roland hid his face further on the crook of her neck.

"Let's not jump into conclusions, Regina look as clueless as us all so I find unlikely she has anything to deal with the witch," David said, nodding at Regina once she gave him a thankful look. "Whoever she is, she clearly has a revenge wish upon Regina and is planning something against us. We need to find what it is before she has the chance to—"

"Well that is quite simple dearie," the Dark One's voice echoed through the room, startling everyone to look at him standing at the end of the table with a devious grin on his lips. "For that, I have the answer."

Regina gritted her teeth, "What do you know of this Rumplestilskin?"

"Well hello to you as well my dear queen, I've been well thank you for asking." He ignored the sour look she shoot at him and proceeded before anyone else could interrupt, "Zelena was an earlier pupil of mine, even before I started to teach Regina. She was Cora's first child, one she abandoned, and her sole purpose in life is take revenge on Regina for taking from her the like she thinks she deserves."

"Excuse you?" Regina frowned, but once again she was ignored.

"I gave up on her after some time, and she resents even me on that matter, so she stole a dark curse of mine and plans to enact it to take her toll on revenge upon us all."

Snow blinked, "You had a dark curse stored? Whatever for?!" the Dark One snickered, "Well dearie, I'm sure that's none of your business, now is it?"

Robin frowned, "What this curse will do once is triggered?"

"At first it was programmed to send whoever is cursed to another land, a land without magic, but after a few alterations by our dear Maleficent the curse ended up being a strong sleeping curse that will befall the entire land," he said with unnerving calm, while the entire room grew wide eyed, "and will only be broken by the source of the purest light magic." He turned to snow and pointed to the baby she was craddling. "And that lovelies, is our dearly beloved princess Emma."

David looked at his daughter in awe, "Our baby has magic?"

"She's the product of True Love, the most powerful magic of them all" Rumplestilskin walked around the room, "Is the most obvious that she would possess magic, don't you think?"

"That's useless!" Regina snapped, causing everyone – but rumple – to look at her in surprise. "She's nothing but a baby, how will she be able to break a curse like this?" Rumple nodded at her reminder, "She is indeed, and there is where your problem lies. If the child succumbs to the curse as well, you'll have no escape from this."

"Can't we just intervene before Zelena enacts it?" Red asked, but the Dark One only shook his head, "Zelena is two times more powerful than Regina, her abilities match my own, so it's highly unlikely any of you would succeed against her."

Regina seemed offended upon the remark, but prideful as she was she didn't let that slide. "So why don't _you_?"

Rumple laughed, "I have no interest in battling the wicked witch dearie, and this has nothing to do with me or any of my concerns. That's your problem to solve."

Charming scowled at the dark wizard, "Then why are you telling us all of this?"

"I've only one interest," he gestured towards Emma, "your daughter's fate."

Snow's eyes widened, "What?"

"Young Emma will be part of something grand, something that involves a interest of mine, so I'm here to give you a chance to guarantee the wee one a chance of escaping the curse."

David suddenly looked hopeful, regardless his annoyance upon the Dark One's interest on his daughter. "We can let her escape?" he asked with a frown, "How?"

Rumple moved his hands, and in a second later a flask containing transparent magic beans appeared on his palm. "With this, of course."

Eyes once again widened at the sight. Since the way between giants and men nobody had seen one single bean around, and seeing a flask filled with them certainly was a surprise. "Magic beans!" Snow gasped, "How did you—"

"That certainly is what less matters now my dear queen, now, Zelena plans to enact the curse tomorrow at sundown." He popped the vial open and tossed a bean to David, who grasped it in mid-air."Make your plans and your decisions. The girl _must_ escape, for her and yours own good."

And with that, he was gone in a puff of gray smoke. A pregnant silence installed itself on the room as looks were exchanged. Then after a curt nod to Snow, Regina was the first to speak, "Very well, we have planning to do," she stood up from her sit tightening her grip around Roland's tiny frame, "so let's start before it's too late."

~ **x** ~

 **There it is. I liked this start and yes, my Regina is** ** _not_** **the main villain this time. I'm a big Regina fan, and I know that much of the hate she gets is due her prickly and disrespectful personality, so I will try to make that better and put it the way I would like her to truly be. So I hope you enjoy it~**

 **See ya! And review if you may, you'll make my day~**


	2. The Dark Curse

**After those amazing cs spoilers I have died and came back to life since my muses decided to drag me back cry along with me. So here is a chapter earlier than planned. I do warn though, brace yourself for the angst.**

 **Enjoy!**

~ **x** ~

It had been a long night. The assembled group stood the entire evening in the council room trying to come up with a plan reasonable enough to face this curse. Many suggested trying to go against Zelena regardless Rumplestilskin warnings, but Snow and Charming were adamant about not even considering it. This was not about facing the witch, this was about giving their child her best chance so she could have a fighting chance. Nobody in that room was powerful enough, so going against the Wicked Witch would mean an unnecessary slaughter.

"But we are doomed anyway!" Grumpy countered when Snow denied his suggestions once again, "If we are going down, we might as well go down fighting for our lives, don't you agree boys?" the dwarves hummed agreements, but David only shook his head. "We have to believe Emma will be back for us, at least like that we have a chance."

The moody dwarf huffed, "And what assures you the kid will come back for us?"

David frowned at that, "I have hope," he stated, hand caressing his daughter's head as she slept soundly on her mother's embrace, "and I have faith. This family always finds each other and this is not going to change now."

"Perhaps we could send someone with her," Granny suggested, "if we send the newborn we depend on alone in an unknown world I'm sure our hope will be on short supply."

David seemed to ponder, and after a second of thought he turned to Snow. "You go."

She looked in awe at her husband, "What?" she blurted in panic, "Charming you don't mean—"

"Our daughter needs you, she will need you even more in this foreign land."

"She needs you too, you can't be possibly thinking I can just leave you behind!" Her lips quivered, and a look towards he glassy eyes was enough to make David's stomach become a knot. "I know, but both of us can't leave the kingdom. One of us needs to stay, for our people."

"But you will be cursed!"

He nodded, "And for Emma's sake, I need you to don't be."

Snow shook her head, the absurdity of the idea clouding her judgment and making it impossible for her to face this as a ruler should. She couldn't, she would never be able to spend a day away from him, not after everything they went through to finally be together. David sighed and pulled her to his arms, the reality of what it was about to befall his family and his people finally weighing down on him. _To think that everything was perfect a few hours ago._

"Can't we all just go with the lass?" Robin asked once he stepped inside the room, returning from tucking a sleepy Roland in one of the vacant bedchambers. "We would avoid the curse and guard her until it's time to return."

Snow looked back at David with hopeful eyes, "Can we?" she pleaded, making the young King's heart clench inside his chest. It was a tempting choice and even if they didn't know where they were going, they could find a way to survive. But as if she was reading his mind, Regina shook her head and spoke, "You can't be possibly considering that, Charming." She said giving Robin a disapproving look, "This is _an entire_ _kingdom._ There's no way we could ever transport this many people with one single bean! Besides, I have the feeling this is not the right choice."

"But Regina—" Snow attempted to argue, but the former queen only rose her hand, "No, Snow, I'm sorry but you are not thinking straight. We _need_ this to work, so we need to put the child above all. Even ourselves."

"But I can't leave the kingdom as well, I'm supposed to be their queen!"

Red, who was sitting on the chair next to Snow, took her friend's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "And they will know of your sacrifice for them, Snow," She said in a tender tone, causing Snow to direct her teary gaze to her, "You know this is the right decision."

Snow opened her mouth to argue, but Emma's gurgling noises called her attention. She looked at the baby in her arms, the sight of that little angel calming her heart. Yes, it would be painful, but the thought of parting with her child was just as painful as leaving without David. She sighed, looking back to her husband with a pained look, "Alright… I'll go with Emma." She announced, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she did her best not to break down in the middle of the reunion. David sighed and kissed her hair, "It's settled then. Now, we need to plan how to do this without Zelena noticing."

The hours went down slowly as preparations were made for Snow and Emma's departure. The agreement was that Snow would sneak out of the castle before sundown and would be escorted by Robin's merry men to a distant spot where she could use the bean without calling the witch's attention. Regina would go with her just in case something went wrong and Charming would stay in the castle to put up defenses in case Zelena sent one any other surprises besides the curse. The whole idea however, sounded and looked inconceivable, and there was no second during the day where Snow was not shedding tears for what was to come. In the early hours after all plans had been made and the council dismissed to begin the preparations, David and Snow stood on their room in a painful silence as they held each other and their baby girl. Tears cascading from the young father's eyes upon the thought of losing his girls and the heart breaking sobbing from his devastated wife. But regardless his tears, he tried his best to remain strong and hopeful. He had to believe in his family, and above all, he _needed_ to have faith in his daughter. After all, Heroes always won.

But hero or not, he still wanted to run Zelena with his sword for ruining his life.

* * *

Later on, the moment had come. Guards were scattered strategically around the kingdom and the castle while Snow was getting ready to leave. With Emma in her arms, she looked at David with swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I will miss you," she choked, "more than anything."

He pulled her to a hug, kissing the mane of black hair and fighting his own tears. "I love you," he vowed, stepping back and holding her face in between his palms. "Remember that." He pleaded, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and resting his forehead against hers. "Always," was the promise that came out of her lips, heart clenching as David lowered himself to place a kiss on Emma's little head.

"Daddy will see you again, my little princess," he said with a trembling voice, caressing the little one's cheek with his thumb. "It's a promise."

"Charmings!" Regina's voice reached them, "We need to go now!"

David nodded at her, placing another kiss on Snow's hair and stepping back. "Be safe."

She nodded, and without any more words, she walked away with a heavy heart. David watched as his most precious treasure vanished in a hurry inside the forest, praying to every God upon the skies that nothing happens to them in the way. He looked at the sky, the soft blue becoming orange announcing the approach of the sundown.

It was time.

* * *

Regina walked by Snow's side, eyes darting from a side to another as she tried to detect any sign of danger. She squeezed Roland against herself, fear creeping on her and causing her teeth to grit in anger. When she manage to put her hands on Zelena she be sure her 'beloved' sister would painfully pay for what she's done. She spent so much time to finally manage to get over her past and start building a new future just to have this annoying and self-conceited bitch to ruin it all. Gods, she was angry. And as she held her stepson, she couldn't help but to feel a mixture of fury and calm. She was furious about him being placed in such danger, but at the same time the child's touch was more than enough to soothe her revengeful soul. And as she looked at Snow, head down and looking utterly destroyed, she couldn't help but to feel sympathetic. She more than anyone understood the pain of losing the man you love, even if it had been Snow's fault. In the past she would be delighted seeing the young queen in this state, but now, she felt only like she had one more reason to pulverize Zelena.

 _Having a newborn to bear such a responsibility as being a savior, how unacceptable._ She huffed mentally, looking back forward as Robin's men kept surrounding the two of them.

"Why did you brought Roland?" Snowhite suddenly asked, making Regina look at her with a frown, "I… Isn't dangerous?"

"I'm not leaving my son anywhere out of my sight," was the answer. Regina's eyes darted forward as her free hand kept caressing Roland's hair. "Robin disagreed at first, but soon he realized the safest place to Roland right now is with me while surrounded by men he trusts."

Snow offered her a weak smile, "You are a great mother."

The former queen was caught off guard, and it was quite hard for her to mask her surprise before Snow's compliment. She just wasn't used to kindness, "I try," she said clearing her throat, "thank you."

The young mother simply nodded and the walk proceeded with silence. Half hour later, when the sky was now heavily orange and the sun was starting to fall down on the horizon, the small group reached the chosen spot for Snow's departure. After a brief checking for any sign of danger, the men hurried Regina and Snow towards the small clearing. The former bandit stepped reluctantly into the open space, glancing around with uncertainty clogging on her throat. "Are you sure this is a safe place?"

"No," Regina said as she lowered Roland to the ground and allowed him to tug on her leg, "Nowhere is, and we are running out of time, so you need to leave _now_." Upon Snow's hum of agreement, Regina took the bean out of her coat and moved to the center of the clearing, being followed by snow. "Now, you need to be quick. Portals don't stay open for too long so shortly after I open it, you jump, got it?"

"Yes," she agreed, somewhat reluctant. Regina pushed Roland away a few meters and instructed him to stay. Once the toddler nodded and stepped back, she moved to open the portal. One swing and it was done, one swing and Snow would reach a safe place with her daughter, away from the madness this place was about to become.

Away from danger.

Regina stopped for a second, looking back to glance at Roland who was sucking his thumb looking awfully sleepy. Her heart tightened inside her chest, the idea of the little boy she learned to love as her own succumbing to the Dark Curse making the air leave her lungs. How could she not think of that? Everyone planning to get the little savior to safety and she didn't even spared a moment to think of her own child's fate. She should have discussed this with Robin in their argument earlier instead of a stupid fight, she should have thought of this in the moment the Dark One announced Zelena's plans, she should have…

She should have realized that the Charming's would not be the only ones to pay the price.

Her grip around the bean tightened, a brand new fury burning within her bones. "Regina?" Snow's confused voice reached her ears, making her shudder to swallow her rage. "What's wrong?"

"Take Roland," she said curtly, causing Snow to get wide eyed.

"What?"

Regina turned to Snow, the expression twisted in pain and rage on the woman's face making her blink in confusion. "Roland, I need you to take Roland."

"Regina—"

"Just do it, please," She pleaded, walking towards the young mother. "You have to, I can't allow him to suffer the consequences of the curse. This is my fault, Zelena is after _me_."

Snow stuttered before she could actually form an answer, "I… Of course I will, but Robin—"

"Will understand," she interrupted, pulling Roland to her side and kneeling to look at him. "Look my dear, you will now go with aunt Snow alright? She will take you to a very nice place and you need to be very nice to her."

The little boy blinked in confusion, "But 'Gina not coming?"

The former queen bit her lower lip, "No baby, I'm not."

"No no no," Roland shook his head and crossed his little arms on his chest, "Roland can't! Roland stays with Papa and Gina forever."

Regina teared up at that, doing her best to don't fall apart like she was needing to. "It will be okay honey, you will be safe." Roland threw himself at Regina, making the woman hitch a breath once the toddler started to sob and kept repeating _no no no no._

"Oh, what a touching scene," Regina and Snow stiffened, snapping their heads towards the voice just to find Zelena standing a few meters away from them, "So much angst."

"Zelena," the name left Regina's lips as if it was an insult, she stood up and stood in front of Roland, "How did you find us?"

"Oh darling, how naïve of you to think I don't have eyes in every corner." She smirked, knocking down every single Merry men with a single swing of her hand. "I'm very well aware of your silly little plan for the little one, unfortunately, it's not going to work."

Regina moved forward, now staying in front of Snow and conjuring all magic she could muster. She passed the bean to the young queen and said, "Go, I'll keep her occupied."

Snow simply nodded, grabbing onto Roland's hand and dragging him away from the fight that was about to burst. The young boy screamed for Regina, but it was too late. She had already engaged in battle with her sister.

A true witch fight took place on the clearing, where Regina did her beast to create defenses and not be struck by her sister's powerful magic. Rumplestilskin was right, Zelena was immensely more powerful than her, and the worst part was that she learned that from practice.

"Darling ones, if you please," Zelena chanted while attacking Regina, and much for the woman's despair, a flock of winged monkeys descended to the clearing, heading straight to the spot where an oblivious Snow was struggling between holding a baby and a furious toddler while trying to stop shaking to throw the bean. "SNOW!" Regina screamed, but it was too late, the monkey had already begun the attack. Snow dropped to the ground with a scream while she tried to shield the children from the attacks, and every time Regina tried to help in any way, she was pushed away by Zelena's overwhelming magic. In no time, Snow was carried away by a monkey and pinned against a tree, leaving Emma and Roland completely unprotected. Snow did her best against the monkeys, kicking and punching, as Regina tried to run from Zelena to reach the children. But it was useless. Each time she tried, Zelena only laughed and threw her in a different way.

The beasts were about to tear Roland and Emma apart, and it was all her fault.

Little Roland looked frightened as the flying things charged against his aunt and the green bad lady kept hurting Regina every time she tried to run towards them. He then looked at the little princess, crying her lungs out on the muddy floor, and reached for her completely oblivious that they were also about to be attacked. Regina kept screaming, allowing Zelena to do whatever with her as she desperately tried to reach her son and Snow was hysteric as she tried to push away the monkeys to reach her daughter, but it was useless. They would never make it in time and Zelena would win.

But then, much for Regina's shock and Snow's despair, a void suddenly opened near Roland and Emma scaring the flying simians away and sucking the children in, Roland's desperate cry reaching Regina's ears as the child fell inside the portal. Zelena stopped her attacks toward Regina wide eyed, "NO!" she hollered rushing towards the portal just for it to close before she even managed to reach it, eyes sparkling with wrath, "How can this be?!" She turned to face Regina, who was on the floor with eyes wide and in too much shock to answer. A scream of pure pain exploded through the clearing as Snow kicked her way out of the monkeys grasp and threw herself on the spot where the portal had disappeared, tears cascading through her eyes as she kept screaming her daughter's name and digging on the mud.

Zelena growled, walking towards Regina with fire in her hands "Where are they?" she snarled, ready to struck the moveless queen square in the chest. But before she could, Rumplestilskin appeared in her way causing the witch to halt. "Safe from your dirty little hands, dearie." He chanted, incinerating the remaining flying monkeys with a simple gesture. "Your curse is never going to reach them now."

"You…" Green eyes flashed with anger as she motioned to attack him, causing Rumple to smirk, "Uh-uh dearie, don't be naive to think this little magic trick of yours will be able to harm me. Just run along now."

Zelena growled, "Do as you like, Dark One, but no children that small can survive that pitiful land alone," she then looked at Regina, her destroyed expression being more than enough to bring a satisfied smile to Zelena's wicked lips. "And this is how your suffering begins, sis, you are not to be affected by this curse. So, feel free to spend the rest of your days grieving your little brat's death." She then turned on her heels and walked away, soon disappearing in her cloud of green smoke leaving behind a devastated Snowhite, a pale Regina and a unamused Rumplestilskin. The Dark One gazed towards the now completely dark sky, comtemplating how it was quickly being engulfed by a gigantic wave of shimmering green smoke. "Well your majesty, the time has come." He lowered his gaze to the former queen, only to find her staring at the hollering Snowhite, "I'd search for shelter if I were you."

"You killed them," Regina muttered, standing on her trembling limbs and shooting him a hateful glare. "You little imp, you have doomed us all," she uttered with all strength she could muster, through the physical pain of getting beat up and the desolating loss. Rumplestilskin in other hand just laughed in response, much for her wrath, "Oh no dearie, I'm very much sure I saved their lives."

"It's a newborn baby and a three years old little boy, you imbecile," she snarled, tears streaming down her bruised cheeks, "they couldn't have survived that."

"You are a woman of such little faith," Rumple said, looking annoyingly unfazed. "I know of the children's fate, and rest assured to know they will be just fine." He said with a smile, causing Regina to falter. "Consider this knowledge a parting gift from me," he snickered turning around and walking away, "now if you excuse me dearie, I need to reach my resting place."

"So that's it?" Regina furiously inquired causing Rumple to stop, "You have the power to overthrow Zelena and you are simply going to let her do as she wishes?" Each word was heavy with disbelief, "What you possibly have to gain from this?"

Regina thought hearing him clicking his tongue before the answer came, curt and simple. "That dearie, is certainly none of your business."

And then just as he showed up, he was gone.

Regina fell on the floor, landing on the mussed grass as her tired legs gave in. She looked towards Snow, who was now awfully silent doing nothing but stare at the spot where she had fussed on the mud. She felt grateful that her stepdaughter was not strong enough to raise her look, because she didn't know if she could stand anyone else's pain aside her own.

Tears streamed down her face as she cursed herself. She had failed them. Robin, Roland, Snow, David…

She had failed Herself.

And as the curse descended to swallow the kingdom whole, the former Evil Queen closed eyes and started a silent prayer, gladly received her long deserved punishment.

* * *

The clock beeped annoyingly, making her feel the need to punch it like every single day. Groaning and sitting on the bed, she stretched her muscles and released a lazy yawn while trying to stand and stumble towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower to chase the sleep away and relax her sore muscles, and after feeling much more revigorated the blonde quickly dressed her jeans and simple t-shirt, grabbing a leather jacket on her way out of the room to prepare the breakfast.

"Henry!" She shouted midway, softly banging on the door nearing her bedroom. "Time to wake up kid, school's in fourty."

An annoyed answer came from inside, but it was enough to convince her that he was awake. Emma moved to the kitchen and started to prepare some eggs and toast. Not long after she placed the now toasted slices on a plate, Henry made his way to the Kitchen with a backpack hanging loosely on his shoulder as he yawned a good morning. "Hey sleepy head," she greeted with an amused smile, "did you got run over by a car by any chance? You look exhausted."

"Art project," the ten years old mumbled, sitting on the stool and nibbling on a slice of toast. "Stood up late to finish it."

"That's what you get for procrastinating your homework to marathon Pirates of the Caribbean, kid."

Henry groaned, "Oh mom, come on, pirates are the best thing!"

"No they are not, I honestly don't get this fixation of yours with pirates and boats." She placed the eggs on his plate and gave him a fork, "Now eat, we will be late."

" _Ships,_ mom." He countered, causing the young mother to roll her eyes. "Not boats."

"Whatever kid." She snickered, placing her own breakfast on the counter and sitting to eat. Shortly after, they were done and Emma was rushing Henry to get his things so they could leave.

"Wait mom, I forgot my project!" Henry gasped, rushing through the apartment. Emma groaned and told him to hurry, glancing at the clock on her wrist impatiently. Her brother should be waiting downstairs already.

Henry stumbled on his room, searching for his project in a hurry and leaving a mess behind him. He needed to remember cleaning all that before his mom saw it, otherwise he would never hear the end of it. Once he finally found what he was looking for inside his closet, he picked up and turned to leave.

But something caught his attention.

He knitted his brows as he turned around to find a weird looking book sitting inside his closet. It was considerably big and it had a hard brown cover with gold intricate letters forming the words _Once Upon a Time_. He frowned looking at the book, not remembering ever seeing it around his things. "Henry, we are late!" Emma shouted from across the apartment making Henry blink back to reality. "Coming!" was his answer as he shoved the newfound book inside his backpack and rushed out with the project tugged under his arm.

He didn't know what that book was about, but for some reason he was eager to find out.

~ **x** ~

 **Yep.** ** _Yep_** **. I did it. I officially introduced Roland as a main character with an important role in this story. What can I say? I absolutely love that baby hobbit and I couldn't possibly fit Pinocchio in it. I'll be honest though, this was painful to write.**

 **Next chapter I will finally introduce our dearly beloved pirate, so stay tunned! Till next chapter~**

 **Review if you may, you'll make my day!**


End file.
